A Not So Happy Birthday
by nanachama
Summary: It's Asuka Jr.'s birthday. Saint Tail sends him a calling card, and something happens... Saint Tail is lost, Asuka Jr. tries to find her, but will it all work out?? How will it end?! Read and Review! my first st tail ficy... enjoy!!!
1. Chapter 1

author's note: ahhhh yes.... I was going to write a story up yesterday, for asuka jr.'s birthday, but time got the btter of me... i was busy doing stuffies... yea... stuffies... o.o this is my first saint tail ficy... please enjoy.  
  
disclaimer: don't sue!! this lil girl has only a lil money left after saving up for stuff.... and blowing her allowance on manga... ^^;; BE HAPPY DAMNIT!!!! I MADE YOUR COMPANY A LOT RICHER!!!! i own tenshi!!! =P  
  
nowies... on with the ficy!!! ^^ just... *ahem* consider this story written on the 12!! ^^ happy birthday asuka-kun!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*  
  
st. paula, august 12  
  
" Ohayo Meimi-chan!!!" cried Seria and Ryoko.  
  
" Ohayo Seria-chan! Ohayo Ryoko!" Meimi ran to her friends.  
  
" I can't beleive he's a year older... Yet he's still so...... how do I say this.... dumb??" Ryoko whispered.  
  
" Who?" Meimi asked, her head tilted to the side.  
  
" That detective boy right over there." Ryoko pointed to Asuka Daiko.  
  
" Oh yeah.... The lmao detective's birthday..."  
  
" WHAT WAS THAT?!" Asuka Jr. screamed.  
  
Asuka Jr. was standing with his group of friends, gossiping about last night's adventures with Saint Tail.  
  
" Nothing.... Hey Seira! Can I copy number 19 off yoor paper?? I didn't get to finish my homework last night..." Meimi gave everyone her innocent little smile.  
  
" All as the Lord wills... You will get your punishment... I won't help..." Seria smiled and returned to reading her Redwall book.  
  
" Go figure...." Meimi fumed.  
  
Ryoko tried to cheer Meimi up. " Lets go downstairs and look at the new garden, then I'll help you with it ok??"  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" And then just when she thought she had it, I grabbed it from her hand... The lights then came on, and she vanished..." Asuka bragged.  
  
" Wow... So then Asuka Jr... Whats with the scratch and bruises over you arm?" Yaten asked. ( my lil note... i don't know the name of his friends, so i made some up. ok??)  
  
Beads of sweat ran down Asuka Jr. head. " Eh he he he he he... That was..... eeerrr..... t...t...t-to say... I got this from chasing after her.... YAH! THATS RIGHT!!! CHASING AFTER HER!!! HA HA HA!!!"  
  
" Too much of a big ego..."  
  
" It'll blast his head open."  
  
" WHAT?!"  
  
" Nothing!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~ St. Paula Garden  
  
Meimi was alone now. The Sister has asked her to go assist a new student.  
  
It's his birthday today... I wonder how he'd feel if I.. or to say... Saint Tail gave him a little card?! She chuckled to herself. I'll make him a card myself too! Maybe Kou or Tendo, or even Lina made him a cake... Oh well... Let's hope he'll get to enjoy his birthday... And I hope he doesn't capture me yet... That dream I had last night was too much... It was... real....  
  
" Meimi-chan!!!"  
  
" Hai...?"  
  
" Thanks for waiting! This is Tenshi-chan! She's gonna be in our class!" Ryoko exclaimed.  
  
" Konichiwa!"  
  
" Konichiwa Tenshi-chan! I'm Haneoka Meimi! I'll be glad to help you around, along with all your other classmates!"  
  
Tenshi had a short pony tail, much like Saint Tail's. A dark blue band held her ponytail up. Her hair was dark brown and she had hazelish brown eyes. She was a bit short, tall as Meimi, but still short.  
  
" Arigitou!"  
  
" Come on now! Let's go back!!!"  
  
~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~ St. Paula, Lunch  
  
" Hey Seira-chan! I'll trade you this sushi for some rice cakes!" Meimi cried.  
  
" Ok, just because you seem so desperate Meimi-chan!" Seira handed Meimi her rice cakes.  
  
" Umm..... You guys... Whose that blonde guy with the camera sitting behind us??" Tenshi said with a blush.  
  
" Oh..." Asuka Jr. passed by taking a bite out of his spring roll. " Thats.... *gulp* Sawatari! Sawatari Manato!" He managed to speak through his chewing.  
  
" Oh...."  
  
" EEEEEEKK!!!!!" The cafeteria was filled with loud screams.  
  
" THAT PUFF OF SMOKE!!"  
  
" AHHHH!!!! ASUKA JR!!!! LOOK BEHIND YOU!!!!!!"  
  
" EEEEEP!!!! KAWAII!!!" Ryoko and Tenshi sighed. Bright stars filled their eyes.  
  
" ..." Seira had an annoyed look on her face. meimi..... ,  
  
Asuka Jr. turned around to see a life size doll of saint tail. It held a card.  
  
Happy birthday Detective! Lots of love to you! Have a great day! ~ St TaIl  
  
' Bomp bomp bomp!' Asuka Jr. began to blush.  
  
" THIS WILL BE A BIG SCOOP!!!" Sawatari took some shots of the doll and Asuka.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
" COME BACK HERE SAINT TAIL!!!!!" Screamed Asuka Jr.  
  
Saint Tail was runningon the bridge, but she tripped over a rock.  
  
down... down...  
  
down...  
  
down... she fell......  
  
" NO!!!!!!!" Asuka Jr. jumped down into the icy waters to save Saint Tail.  
  
please, don't die... please...  
  
~*~*~*~**~~*~*~**~~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
thats all for now! if you want more.. well... 3 or more reviews and ill continue! ^.^  
  
luv...  
  
meimisan  
  
aka  
  
buibui 


	2. Chapter 2

stares at her computer screen ...OMGGGG..! OO;; DUDEE, I AM SO **SORRY**! MY MOST HUMBLE AND SINCERE APOLOGIES TO YOU ALL! ;; It has been YEARS since I last checked my profile, and dearie me.. I certainly got more than the 3 reviews that I was hoping for.. DD;; 30! I saw the number, and I almost fell off my chair. Thank you all so much for your comments, and for reading my story. I had no hope for my writing at all, back then, and I was so discouraged to post my stories. But- after reading your wonderful comments, again, it inspired me to try to write fanfiction again.

-- question, though.. WHY did you like it..? Oo I reread all of my fanfiction.. and it was HORRIBLE..! I died.. xX I am so tempted to hit the delete button.. --

So many things have changed since I wrote that story. laughs I was in middle school back then.. seventh grade, I think..? and I was getting to know the world better.. the changes that come with it. Now- I'M IN HIGH SCHOOL! How the years do fly by.. and more changes come along with it.. --;; blah, I never grew fond of changes or accepted them, but those experiences.. those.. dreaded changes helped shape the person I am now..

Honestly, I did write a second chapter for this story one day on my.. OLD laptop.. Sadly, that laptop.. has err.. crashed, and is in my friend's possession at the moment. mehhh.. and I never had time to post it.. GOMEN! but.. I remember, and I want to make changes to the draft of the story that I had written. I hope that all of you will enjoy this and read the story again.. Once more, I apologize. I, myself, hate cliffhangers- mind you, and so.. I owe it to you lot to continue.. Some things may not be accurate, since it's been years since I have read Kaitou Saint Tail, but please, bear with me, and enjoy..

disclaimer: I do not own these characters. However, I do own these words.. xDD they came from my head, yah know? ;DD

-------------------------------

A Not So Happy Birthday: Chapter 2

------------------------------

Daiko Asuka had plunged himself into the dark waters below the bridge. A loud splash emerged as he entered into the depth of the water. His vision blurred as the cold water trapped its many droplets into his eyes and his body shivered, even if he had barely began to swim. There was a silence that followed and he did not think of anything else.

Asuka's decision to jump was not a conscious one, he instinctivly did it. He did not hesitate to risk himself to save another, especially when it came to the mysterious Saint Tail that he sought. As he struggled against the current, he thought about the beginning of his career pursuing Saint Tail.

------------------------------

_"Hey, don't let anyone else catch you before I do!" Asuka Jr. cried from inside of the telephone booth, pounding on the fogged windows._

_"I promise..." Saint Tail said with a happy tone._

_"You promise...?" Asuka Jr. shouted again, hoping to somehow catch a glimpse of the thief._

_"...I promise."_

------------------------------

Haneoka Meimi's body was now falling deeper into the water. It claimed her before she even had a chance to escape. After tripping over the rock on the bridge, she twirled and splashed herself upon the water's surface. The shock from the fall made her unconscious. She was helpless, and alone. With each breath she took, she inhaled more water, ensuring that she would die alone and abandoned.

Within a distance from her came an angry and determined detective.

"ARRRGGHHHHHH!" Asuka thought to himself as he struggled to move himself towards the unconscious girl. "I can't give up anything right now.. I haven't even caught her.. I haven't even discovered who she really is.. I have to keep up my end of the promise. Saint Tail.."

He reached out his hand to somehow grasp the unconscious girl, but all he got was a handful of the water he was in. He could not get to her in time, and he did not see any hope in reaching her before his air supply ran out. His body ached and his eyes were hurting him. He gave one last attempt before he let out his oxygen and his body gave up.

------------------------------

On the surface, there was a dark figure strolling along the pathway of the bridge. The lights were dimmed out at the sound of some small, sweet bells jingling. The street was practically empty and abandoned, and the dark figured enjoyed herself immensely. This town was something new to her, and she liked how it was. It was peaceful and quiet, and the people there were so kind and generous.

"Their hearts are all pure." the figure mused to herself.

_Jingle jingle jingle.. _the bells called out with each step this stranger took.

The stars in the warm August sky called out to this dark figure. They glittered and shined with beauty and grace as they waited for an acknowledged response from the figure below them.

_Hello! _the figure answered happily, delighted that the friends had contacted her.

The stars above quickly related the stranger of the happenings below them. Under the bridge... in the waters.. was a young boy and a young girl. The girl had fallen in, and the boy chased after her, and now.. they were struggling to keep their life, and somehow survive the angry waters.

_Such a shame..! _the figure said, crossly.

The stars begged the figure to help the young children. They had a full life ahead of them, and they were so helpless..

The dark figure looked around herself to make sure that no surprises would pop out at her. After making herself sure, content, and assured, she stopped and walked towards the edge of the bridge. She peered down below her and stared at the water. With her eyes fixed on the depths below her, she took a bell off from her locket. She lightly shook it at first, then let it drop towards the water, making sure that it did not fall in deep. Instead, it floated, and she snapped her fingers and softly chanted some words in an unknown language. She prayed and hoped that all would be well for the young souls, and released the energy from the floating bell. It found its way towards the children as she continued on her stroll in the darkness, humming a happy tune.

---------------------------

_PROMISES MEAN EVERYTHING_

_WHEN YOU'RE LITTLE_

_WHEN THE WORLD IS SO BIG..._

_I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW_

_YOU CAN SMILE WITH ALL THOSE TEARS IN YOUR EYES_

_WHEN YOU TELL ME THAT EVERYTHING IS WONDERFUL IN LIFE..._

Haneoka Meimi jumped from her bed, waking from a deep slumber.

"And that was EVERCLEAR'S 'Wonderful'. I'm Mitsuki and this is your morning tune of the day. Please..."

She turned over to her radio alarm clock and turned it off. Her hand found its way to her head as she held her forehead and closed her eyes, trying to remember the events from the night before.

_Water... Asuka-kun.._

"What happened...?" she asked herself aloud, confused.

------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED

------------------------------

thinks to herself Why the HECK are they in school during August..! Oo;; Hmm, I'm such an idiot... -- Wait- since it's MY story.. they went back to school during the first of the month.. 6 and got off in May. IT WORKS..! 33 Blah... that was based on the old one.. from what I could remember.. but.. IM SO SORRY! that was still horrible, but at least I'm trying.. please enjoy.. and review.. ;; I will be updating more regularly now.. since I need something to keep me happy and busy away from school. whoo hoo 33

MUAHS 33 nana

I have so many nicknames DD


	3. Chapter 3

-1Hello everyone!

Well, I must say… With the release of the last Harry Potter novel, I have been spurred to return to fan to check out the new HP fics that have been written post - Deathly Hallows. And then, I remembered that I had an account, with stories that I vaguely remember putting into words. While these stories serve as solid evidence of my evolution as a writer, I have to admit…** I am glad that I have had the opportunity to write them and share them with all the readers out there. Thank you so much for all of your continuing support!!! **Seeing all of the reviews that I have received for this particular fic, I felt amazed.. And really happy:D I definitely plan on wrapping this up before I start college this fall.

My… how the years do fly by. **I really do apologize! **I do seem to have a tendency for updates every two or three years, but I will definitely try to put a stop to that.

Now… for the next chapter:D

(oh goshhh, and the next chapter of my life is hurdling towards me, also.. --;;)

Please enjoy!

------------------------------

"_Happy Birthday, you wanna-be cop!"_

"_Happy Birthday, Asuka…!"_

"_Yes! A very happy birthday to you, Asuka Jr.!"_

_Balloons - held captive in a very loose net. Colorful and distracting decorations lined the yellow walls. A cake sat in the corner on a lonely circular desk, being taunted by its neighbor, a large and rectangular angled table littered with beverages and presents alike. Streamers and glittering pieces of foil lined the floor as Asuka Jr. stepped into the brightly lit room, glancing around at his new surroundings. _

_His friends were running towards him, hurdling at each other, trying to grab his shirt, his neck collar, and his arm. They were yelling at him excitedly. But through all of this commotion, he could not hear a thing. He could only read their lips and form those motions into words in his head._

_The only sound present was that of a twinkling bell, continuing its ring like raindrops on a lone hut on a rainy day._

_After Asuka noticed the sound present, he saw that the faces of his "friends" were blurred. He could not see them so clearly as he could with the surroundings. The cake was a fine image, and so were the balloons that now fell on him. Green, blue, red, yellow, pink… They were all in-focused, but why couldn't he see his friends?_

_The commotion of his friends continued as he stepped away from their grasps. He saw a lone figure against the yellow plastered wall. The body was illuminated with a warm and comforting light. But when the figure saw that Asuka was looking at it..._

_The twinkling bells stopped._

_The figured instantaneously disappeared as an unconscious Saint Tail replaced her spot._

"_NO!!!!!"_

Asuka Jr. screamed. He screamed himself awake as sweat poured from his weary body into his sheets. He looked around his room, and everything seemed to be in place. His window was on the right of his room, his books were on the shelf next to his closet… the computer set was off, and the annoying green light was still flashing next to his monitor. His father's watch was by the lamp beside his bed, and the photographs of he and his friends still decorated his room, along with the newspaper clippings that he had collected.

Everything was in place and in order, but why was he not? Why was his head spinning and his heart throbbing in his chest? The tingle of pain in his arms and legs?

Logic overruled his temporary confusion. Asuka mused to himself. The effects that a "good night's sleep" can have on a person is just ridiculously profound. He stretched up his arms and felt the already-warm summer air on his sweaty skin. As he scratched his hair and yawned, he glanced at the clock, noting the short amount of time he had to get ready for school.

------------------------------

Okay. So that's it for now.

The question that looms is.. Does Asuka remember the events of the previous night?

And of course.. WILL HE EVER FIND OUT WHO SAINT TAIL REALLY IS?

Yes, we know what happens at the end of the manga, but HEY NOW!!! That usually IS the big question left after each short

Much love to all of you.

Nanachama


End file.
